


Heart Vacancy

by alifeofourown



Series: Random Shuffle Drabbles of Insanity [6]
Category: All Time Low, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care who was there before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a bunch of drabbles that I wrote using a randomiser to put together the pairings and the wonderful ability of shuffling songs on iTunes. You have been warned.

                Justin has always looked up to Alex. He’s been the one that’s been kind of a doofus and a douchebag in the neighborhood ever since Justin’s moved there and he’s actually kind of a shit role model  but Justin’s not really looking for one.

                He’s sixteen, Alex is twenty-two. Alex has just been dumped and he’s been moping around the neighborhood since then. The boy he’d been dating, whoever he was (Justin never met him because he’s not that important in Alex’s life) dumped him and hurt him pretty badly.

                Justin just wants to make it better because his life’s always better when Alex is happier. So he corners Alex at the skate park where he’s sitting at the top of the ramp after hours, staring out in the darkness at whatever graffiti is scribbled around the area. “You look upset,” Justin comments and Alex shoves him away before he can even sit down next to him. “Chill man.”

                “Go away, kid.” He knows Justin’s name but Alex isn’t bothering. “I’m thinking.”

                “What about?”

                “Moving,” Alex responds simply. “I think I’m going to New York or San Fran or somewhere in a big city where no nosy teenagers can bother me when I don’t want them to.”

                “I just wanted to help,” Justin mumbles and he sits down next to Alex again, glad that he’s not shoved away this time. “You’re important to me,” he tells him softly and Alex stares at him before he lets a half grin slide across his face.

                “Yeah?”

                “Yeah.” Justin nods and he grins as Alex ruffles his hair. “I like when you smile, Alex.”

                “What’re you gonna about it?” Alex asks and Justin shrugs before he grins and leans in.

                “Make you smile,” he responds before he kisses Alex and there’s a moment of hesitation before Alex kisses back and maybe it’s wrong and maybe it’s stupid and maybe Alex is going to push him away the second their lips part but Justin’s having none of it right now. He just kisses Alex harder and wishes for it to never end.


End file.
